


The World's Not so Scary Anymore

by kiranightshade



Series: Steter Week 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Alpha Pack, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Stiles Stilinski, Child Abuse, Dark Stiles, Day of the Dead, Dubious Morality, Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, On the Run, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Even if it isn't romantic. Even if there's no way to tell. Even if you never know soulmate exist. Everyone has one. But that doesn't mean it doesn't require the work necessary to trust and to love and to protect.OrPeter saves Stiles from his captor and Stiles latches onto him because he's scary and protected him and he's a tramautized little 8 year old. Peter couldn't let him go even if he weren't being chased by every hunter in America.





	The World's Not so Scary Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this entire thing. There was going to be more Spanish and more transitioning of Stiles speaking but I can't remember what I did so here's what I got. Still good. Kinda sad I lost the first draft tho.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone (which I hate) so the spacing may be weird but it's consistent so thats that.

Peter is woken by the slam of his neighbor's door. The thin walls do nothing to hide the sound of boots falling heavy or the child's wimpering and Peter is up and out of bed before he can think.

He doesn't register the cold of the hour or the locked door between him and the child. He only sees the big, burly man towering over them on the bed and feels the slick drag of claws through his carotid artery. 

The man chokes and falls to the ground, but not before bleeding all over the child. 

"Come on," Peter says once he's helped the child to his feet and straightened his clothes, "Let's get you cleaned up."

And that's how Peter finds himself with a bloody eight-year-old boy waiting patiently for him to set a bath in a questionable motel bathroom mere days after going on the run for serial murder. 

At least he's able to clean himself once he's in the tub, leaving Peter to scrub what blood he can from the boy's clothes.  They're ruined but wearable until they get new ones. 

The boy latches onto him the moment he's dressed, hanging onto his leg under his trench coat. Peter can't help but be endeared. 

They hit the road together and the boy falls asleep in the backseat, hidden under his coat. 

Peter has a moment to panic. He has no idea what he's supposed to do with a child. He can't exactly drop him off somewhere and the police are out of the question. That man could have had friends or been a part of something Peter really can't afford to be involved in. In the end, it doesn't matter. He's already went and taken the kid and he's already attached. 

 

***

 

The boy is silent as they drive. He never questions or shows displeasure past changing the radio station. He clings to him whenever they are not alone and he shies from any sort of authority figure they come across. 

Peter buys him new clothes once they've crossed state lines. The boy likes Hulk and Xmen and plaid. Peter buys him a matching trench coat that will fit him, and the boy seems to like that too. 

The boy likes bacon and his eggs sunny side up. He likes reading the Punisher comics, but Peter can't tell if that's a new development or not. Nevertheless, he's sure to get them matching skull T-shirts with new volumes for him to read. Peter even starts reading them too. It's worth it to see the first signs of a smile on his face.

They're in Arizona when they run into trouble.

Hunters because of course it's hunters. Peter and the boy had been out on a quick run because the land was unclaimed and the night was too perfect. Peter pushes the boy behind him, but he never gets the chance to fight. It's an eerie sight, watching their bones cave in like some force was squeezing them to death. They drop to the ground, still choking on their own blood. When Peter looks back to the boy, it is only in time to catch him as he faints. 

Peter wraps him in his coat like that first day, and sets him in the backseat of their truck. It seems he's no ordinary child after all. 

 

*** 

 

"Dias de los Muertos is coming up. We could slip through the border as just another tourist."

"Sí."

Peter chokes on the soda he was drinking. " ¿Hablas español?"

"Sí"

"¿Quieres ir a Mexico?"

The boy is silent for a long moment, lost in thought, before giving a slight nod.

Peter smiles. "Dia de los Muertos entonces es."

 

*** 

 

Stiles talks more once they cross the border, even if only to Peter and only in spanish. Peter is happy though, happy to see his boy more comfortable in his skin.

They walk the streets together, hand in hand, because Stiles still needs  physical proof of Peter’s presense.

They rest at a park near a cemetery where people are preparing to see their loved ones for the night. Stiles sits beside him on a grassy hill weaving flowers together into a crown. 

"¿Como lo haces?"

Stiles teaches him how to make the crowns and they leave ten crowns on that hill together. Stiles drops marigolds behind them for their trail.

 

***

 

There is an abandoned cottage deep into the wilderness of Brazil and that is where they make their home. Fixing it up is easy between Stiles' magic and Peter's strength. Peter hunts for food and Stiles learns from the books Peter gets for him. 

Stiles puts wards up around the house and the borders of their land. No wolf would recognize an omega's claim, but Peter appreciates the security it brings all the same.

Stiles was always independent in that he can take care of himself. Peter doesn't have to cook for him or set his baths or anything like that. They aren't father and son. That would imply an imbalance of power. That Peter had control over Stiles' actions. It couldn't be farther from the truth. Stiles can protect himself, feed himself, and he can make his own decisions. All Peter did was remind him that he could. 

Stiles leaves one day, long after their bond becomes a tangible sign of pack, and he doesn't tell Peter where he's going or why. Peter doesn't worry because he can feel that he's safe and he trusts he wouldn't truly leave without warning. 

He's proven right three days later when he returns with an unconcious man floating beside him. 

"He's for you." Stiles says. The man makes a thud on the ground as Stiles releases what hold he had on him.

Peter comes closer so that he can really look at the man and what he sees makes his heart skip a beat. 

"Oh Stiles."

"He was going to attack us. He wanted to take me for my magic and kill you for the land. He was cocky, but weak and perverted. Kill him and his power is yours. That's how it works, isn't it?"

As emotionless as his words were, Stiles almost sounded like the child he is at the end. Peter grins unkindly down at the alpha whose arousal he can still smell on his clothes and he bites into his throat gleefully. The man jolts awake, but his limbs are weighed down by an invisible force before he can defend himself. He dies quickly. 

"Yes," Peter gasps as the alpha power courses through him, "That's exactly how it works."

Peter looks at his boy and finds a matching grin on his face. 

"Then I should probably tell you he wasn't alone." 

Vines drag both struggling and limp wolves from the trees. None can break free from Stiles' hold. 

Red eyes glare from each and every one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only got 3 and a half years of high school Spanish and my only real world practice is this one waiter I talk to at this restaurant I love. Any mistakes poited out would be greatly appreciated. Just don't be rude K?
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "You speak Spanish?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Do you want to go to Mexico."
> 
> "Day of the dead it is."
> 
> *
> 
> "How do you make that?"
> 
> You may be wondering, why did Stiles need saving if he's so badass? He's scared. He's been under that man's control for too long. manipulation and trauma and all that jazz. 
> 
> Also, the people Peter killed was Kate and the people who killed his family.
> 
> No. John wasn't the one who hurt Stiles. John died years ago on duty.
> 
> I think the matching trench coats are cute. I dare you to tell me I'm wrong.


End file.
